BLINDDATE
by Leraley
Summary: Regisztráció nélkül is beléphet online chatszobáinkba. Kérem válasszak ki az önnek megfelelőt: (Férfi - 21 - 28 év - humoros, gyengéd, tapasztalt, egyéjszakás, kötetlen, szingli - szex, kaland, egy éjszaka). Önnek egy találata van: Lélekfaló27


**by**

**Leraley**

* * *

Mire a lift felért a harmadik emeletre, már egyáltalán nem voltam biztos abban, amit tenni készültem. Nem gondoltam, hogy képes leszek meg tenni. Hogy süllyedhettem idáig?

Lefeküdni egy idegennel? A gondolat mostanra már teljesen irracionálisnak tűnt. Az izgalmat és a kalandvágyat felváltotta a félelem.

Felnéztem a mellettem álló férfira.

Az idegen egy jó fejjel magasabb volt nálam. Fehér haj, vörös szemek, az ember elsőre albínónak nézné, ám abba a képbe nem illene bele az egészséges napbarnított bőr. El kell ismernem, soha sem láttam nála gyönyörűbb férfit. Már a kinézetében is volt valami szexi, rosszfiús báj, amit a fekete bőrkabát és a hajpánt csak még jobban kihangsúlyozott.

Szinte remegett a térdem, amikor ránéztem, de ez akkor sem változtat a tényen, hogy épp most készültem lefeküdni vele. S mindezt miért? Hogy bebizonyítsam az ellenkezőjét annak, amit az-az idióta Black Star állít.

Ez nem vallott rám. Nem vallott arra a Maka Albarnra, akit ismernek. A mindig rendezett, pedáns, pontos ügyvédnőre. Ez a valaki, aki most itt lépdelt egy idegen rosszfiú nyomában, akivel mellesleg egy pornó oldal chat klubjában ismerkedett meg, nem én voltam. Hogy történhetett mindez?

Mire feleszméltem a gondolataimból, már azt láttam, hogy kulcs fordul a zárban s kitárja előttem a sötét szobába vezető ajtót. Csak egy másodpercig hezitáltam. Bár lelkemet elöntötte a kétség s félelem, az a tény, hogy bebizonyítsam egy idióta számára, hogy téved velem kapcsolatban, sokkal erősebb volt. Amitől, én éreztem magam nagyobb idiótának, mint amekkora az illető volt.

Remegő térdekkel beléptem a szobába, és még mielőtt meggondolhattam volna magam levettem a kabátom és leraktam a karosszék karjára. Táskámat az apró öltözőasztalkára tettem, és remegő kézzel kihalásztam belőle egy még felbontatlan óvszeres dobozt.

„Istenem." - a kezem remegett és úgy éreztem hamarosan pánikroham tör rám. – „Lélegezz Maka, lélegezz."

Megfordultam, hogy óvatosan szemügyre vehessem őt. Az ajtónak dőlve figyelt engem, rakoncátlan fehér fürtjei a szemébe hullottak. A tekintetünk összekapcsolódott, és ő gonoszul elvigyorodott.

Lassan lehámozta magáról a bőrdzsekijét és egy hanyag mozdulattal az ágy mellé hajította. Csak egy egyszerű fehér ujjatlan póló volt rajta, és be kell valljam, remekül kihangsúlyozta karcsú ám kidolgozott testét és gyönyörű napbarnított bőrét.

„Ó Liz, ha ezt látnád!"

Megerősítve, ő volt a legszexibb férfi, akit valaha láttam, és még mindig fel volt öltözve.

- Tetszik, amit látsz? – kérdezte vigyorogva az albínó.

Zavaromban elfordítottam a fejem, ám láttam a szemem sarkából, ahogy a szája újra mosolyra húzódik. Lassan elindult felém, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy jól mulat rajtam. Mögém állt és átkarolta a derekam, egy pillanatra elfogott a félelem.

Mi van, ha ő mégis valami perverz gyilkos és hamarosan a Kék fényben látják viszont az arcképemet? Úr Isten mibe kevertem magam!

Egy pillanatra lehunytam a szemem, és imádkoztam, hogy olyan gyorsan végezzen velem, hogy lehetőleg ne szenvedjek sokat.

De ő helyette finoman végignyalta a fülkagylómat. Felnyögtem. Ő pedig csak annyit suttogott a fülembe:

- Mert nekem nagyon tetszik.

Lehunytam a szemem és átadtam magam az élvezeteknek. Talán a vak randik is sikerülhetnek jól. Az albínó maga felé fordított, és az ajka már ott is volt az enyémen, jobb kezét finoman az arcomra csúsztatta és úgy istenigazában csókolni kezdett. Elállt a lélegzetem. Olyan gyengéd volt, mégis vággyal teli. A nyelve finoman táncolt az enyémmel, nem volt sem erőszakos sem követelőző, de mégis ő vezetett.

Lenyűgözött.

Nem tudom hogyan került le rólam a fölsőm, vagy, hogy hogyan jutottunk el az ágyig. Már csak arra eszméltem fel, amikor már együtt mozogtunk, majd az élvezet hullámaira, s végül arra, hogy még, soha de soha sem volt senkivel ilyen jó együtt lenni.

A hotelszobát megtöltötték a vággyal teli nyögések és az ágy ritmikus nyikorgása összefonódott testünk alatt.

A szeretők szimfóniája.

Mikor felkeltem az óra kijelzője már 23:23 mutatott. Több, mint két órát aludtam. Kissé csalódottan ültem fel az immár üres ágyban, és megragadtam az utolsó emléket, ami az idegenhez fűzött. Tisztán emlékeztem arra az átható vörös szempárra, bár tudom jobb lett volna elfelejtenem, de valahogy képtelen voltam.

- Na, mesélj, hogy sikerült a randid? – természetesen tudtam, hogy nem kerülhetem el Liz faggatózását, ám az meg se fordult a fejemben, hogy képes lesz -14 fokban a jeges parkolóban várakozni a fekete miniszoknyájában és apró tipegőjében.

- Jó volt. – válaszoltam tömören és határozottan elindultam az irodaépület felé.

- Mi az, hogy jó volt? – ordította Liz – Maka! Részleteket! Két grace klinika részt aggódtam végig miattad, és alig aludtam valamit!

- Akkor mondom másképp, remek volt Liz – bár nagyon szeretem Lizt és tényleg ő volt a legjobb barátnőm, akkor sem fogom neki kitálalni az estémet, amit az idegennel töltöttem.

- te egy dög vagy Maka! Tudsz róla?

- Ó, igen. Már mondtam – mosolyogtam rá, mire ő csak tüntetően elfordított fejjel szállt be mellém a liftbe. Tudtam, hogy valószínűleg egész nap fújni fog rám emiatt.

Nemsokára el is értük az irodám ajtaját. Liz letelepedett a titkárnői székbe az előszobában, majd előhalászott tízüvegnyi körömlakkot és új pletykák hiányában elkezdte átlakkozni tökéletes körmeit.

Megjegyeztem magamban, hogy azé illene elejtenem egy két szaftos részletet Liz számára, elvégre mégiscsak ő volt az, aki mellettem állt, és támogatta a döntésemet. Nem pusztán azért, mert odavan a szexért totál idegen férfikkel minden másnap, nem. Hanem mert határozottan úgy tartja, hogy minden egyedül élő nőnek megvan a joga, hogy néha napján megengedje magának azt a tiltott élvezetet, amit csak egy férfitól kaphat meg. Akár idegentől is. És jó barátnő lévén, jól tudta, hogy sohasem kockáztatnák egy barátságot Black Star eszement állítási miatt.

Bár ha innen nézzük, én voltam a hülye, hogy bele mentem.

Lecsaptam az asztalra a dossziét, az ajtóhoz mentem, egy határozott mozdulattal feltéptem és…

- Egy rosszfiúsan dögös albínó volt, bőrdzsekiben, akivel több, mint három teljes órán át szeretkeztünk, úgy, hogy az ágy utána már akkor is nyikorgott, ha levegőt vetté rajta. Tizenegykor tértem magamhoz, zsibbadtan és izomlázzal a combomban, de még mindig azt kívánom bár sose hagytuk volna abba.

… becsaptam az ajtót, és visszaültem az asztalomhoz, felvettem a dossziét, és visszatértem a krimi és gyilkosságok világába. Épp ott tartottam, hogy milyen technikával is szeletelték fel az illetőt, és ennek alátámasztó jeleit mi bizonyítja. Az ajtó nyikorgására ép csak felpillantottam és örömmel vettem tudomásul, hogy Liz ördögi (vagy éppen mindentudó) vigyorából ítélve, szent a béke.

Na, most pedig vissza a munkához. Ám hiába igyekeztem, valahogy mindig visszalopózott a gondolataim közé, a hófehér hajú idegen, lezserül az ajtónak dőlve.

Legalább ha a nevét tudnám, talán a lelkem végre egy kis nyugalmat nyerne.


End file.
